


three years, and then what?

by sunfloras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Might get smutty, nameless reader - Freeform, no [y/n] designations because they make me cringe, oikawa's pov, reader is oikawa's ex-girlfriend, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfloras/pseuds/sunfloras
Summary: she broke up with me, he thinks listlessly.three years of loving her and she broke up with me.in which oikawa tōru understands that volleyball is the most important thing. but so is she.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 7





	three years, and then what?

**Author's Note:**

> **title:** three years, and then what? pt. i  
>  **pairing:** oikawa tōru x female!reader, from tōru’s pov.  
>  **story notes:** no [y/n] or other similar bracket designations. nameless character.  
>  **author’s notes:** this is my first ever fic that’s like this, so i hope you enjoy it!  
>  **summary:** _she broke up with me_ , he thinks listlessly. _three years of loving her and she broke up with me._
> 
> in which oikawa tōru understands that volleyball is the most important thing. but so is she.

“ _OIKAWA_!” 

Iwaizumi’s voice is harsh and cutting and Oikawa barely has time to react to the ball careening in his direction. _Shit_ , he thinks. His game shouldn’t be affected. He should _let_ his game be affected.

He manages to gather himself to issue a good set, and the sharp crack Matsukawa’s palm made as it collided into the side of the ball led into a thundering slam on the opposite court. It’s the last point in the last set of the last game, but the victory rings hollow within his body. 

The rest of the Seijō Volleyball Club feel the same. They’re somber as they clean up. Tōru doesn’t even realize that the gym has been locked up, only when Iwaizumi smacks him hard on the back as they walk to the gates.

“Stay alert,” the vice captain says firmly. “We’re playing Spring High in two weeks. You need to be in top shape.”

The retort is weak on Tōru’s tongue. “I know that. I’m fine.”

Hajime’s glance is sharp. “I didn’t ask if you were fine.”

Oikawa freezes, and the clenches his fist.

“But since we’re on the topic,” Iwaizumi continues, turning to look his captain in the eye. “How long has it been?”

“Six days,” the Seijō captain breathes out. “It’s—I... Almost a week.”

“You haven’t spoken?”

“Nothing to say.” The setter stuffs his hands into the pockets of his white sports pants and walks past his friend.

“Bullshit,” Haijme says sharply. “You have a lot to say.”

“She won’t listen.” The sentence is painful to hear, to say. Oikawa bunches his shoulders around his hears and lets out a rough grunt. “I just—She won’t talk to me. I don’t—I don’t _fucking know_ —”

“Have you tried?”

“Of course I’ve fucking _tried_ , Hajime!” Tōru spins, desperation clear as day on his face. His hands fly out of his pockets, unable to stay still. “Of _course_! I want to tell her I’m sorry, I want to tell her that I’m willing to _try_ , willing to _make time,_ willing to put volleyball aside, because I fucking _love_ —”

“But you won’t.”

The words die in Oikawa’s throat.

“You love volleyball,” Iwaizumi says bluntly. “You love it too much to give it up. You love the game, the thrill. You want to be the absolute best at volleyball. You’re not going to put it aside.”

“I would for her,” the captain says desperately. “I _would_ for _her_.”

“You won’t, and she knows that. You telling her that you would is just like lying to her, Oikawa. She deserves more than that.” Hajime finally walks past his crestfallen captain. “Focus, Tōru. Know what you want.”

“I want her,” Oikawa breathes, almost whines.

Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate. “And the game?”

Oikawa has no answer.

Hajime sighs. “Learn not to lie, then figure out what you want.”

He walks away and leaves his captain to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> you'll find more of me on tumblr (@[oikawakuns](https://oikawakuns.tumblr.com))! i'm just haikyuu trash so don't expect much lmao.


End file.
